The Super Mix-A-Lot Mix-Up Fanfic
by ddog Le 2346
Summary: Yep, this doesn't immediately have to do with Seto and Ren, but I just decided to add ANOTHER fanfic to the short list of good humor stories here. This time, Sir Sir Mix-A-Lot (Yes, he has now been knighted) and that OC Guy defend people in court, while Seto and PF Changs (My little nickname for "Her." Who knew all you needed were BATTERIES!) investigate the same cases for them.


Super Mix-A-Lot Mix-Up Fanfic!

ddog Le 2346 was sitting at his very crappy computer late one night, trying to think of the topic of his next 2 fanfics. "I nedz ta get twro mur Fan Fictions show I kin beh Beta Reader awrnds Community Manager orehv Fraggle Dreams curmmernutiahr," ddog said, in his most realistic voice. He was obviously high, drunk, both, or just crazy at this point in time, and he doesn't really know what the f*** is happening at all. Then, all of the sudden, Sir Mix-A-Lot pops up (This guy is actually real) and starts singin and stuffz. Then Sonic shows up (He is obviously NOT real) and starts making out with Mr. Yellow Cake. Then our descent into utter madness and chaos begins...

First, ddog started using PARAGRAPH SPACING! (How? I mean, how does he know of this... witchcraft?) Then characters started popping up by the thousands! Neon, Mario, Team NOPE, MLP cast, I MEAN BY THE THOUSANDS! After that came the worlds. Holy crap, there was a lot of worlds. And that was just Mario worlds! My GOD there was a lot of crap, enough to fill an entire universe with existence. Then Daft Punk came and everything made sense again. The entire fictional universe started to set itself at the edges of the real universe, creating a kind of inverted sphere that expanded as fast as the universe. Then all of the space in between was filled partially by all of the actual matter in space. "The Gorak is REAL!" AOO (That's me) cried, my assumed eyes filling up with tears of joy as I heard the Song of Creation, which is Voyager by you know who da f*** Daft Punk is. ddog couldn't believe his also assumed eyes: he had created an entire universe to base his story in. But of course he's just gonna make ANOTHER crossover, throw in a Transdimensional Pewds, and call it an acceptable chapter.

He knew better than anyone that there needed to be a main character. This was a couple of hours after he sobered up/drank a sanity potion, so he was back to his usual, lazy-as-f*** self. He looked around to assemble the necessary team of story-leader people. He saw Sir Mix-A-Lot, Daft Punk, Seto, and Mr. Yellow Cake. This was going to be easy. "Uhh, Mix-A-Lot, I choose you!" ddog said, with Ash's hat on for no reason... " Get up here, Guy-Manuel..." ddog waited, "-inspired mech-armor person!" he finished, the poor Daft Punk half crying in the corner with Thomas next to him. "And now for my favorite person in history..." ddog was good at being a douche, " The last character is... lol tricked you there are no more main characters," yep, really good.

So with those two characters chosen, I'm sure that there are going to be no more he- I mean main characters involved with the story. Now the story will really begin...

Mix-A-Lot and OC Guy were sitting in their office, sipping on mocha chino, listening to a certain dance song by a certain duo, also stalking the cute accountant... Then, that one guy, you know, the one who gives you cases to solve. "You mean the receptionist, AOO?" said OC Guy, which I DID mean, and I DID know that! "Whatever... Anyways, what was it that you wanted?" said OC Guy, his epic mask that is totally unique shining in the sunlight. "It's Beyonce, guys! She's been accused of murder!" Mr. Yellow Cake- Wait, Yellow Cake? I thought there were no more main characters!Whose next, Se- What? He's our detective? Whatever, let's just post this first chapter already. "Anyways, we accept immediately," OC Guy said," even though we are in the middle of a case right now, in court, about to lose. I'm sure he'll be fine." SO they embarked on their quest to go prove Beyonce's innocence, save the world, and screw da rulez. Seto and PF Changs also did some stuff... And ddog was just lying face-down in a pile of RARE CARDS.


End file.
